Scooby Doo And The Secrets Of The 13th Ghost
by Lisa LoBianco
Summary: Based on the new Scooby Doo movie and The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby Doo.
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Doo And The Secrets Of The 13th Ghost

CHAPTER 1: It Was Many Years Ago…

Down in a dark, cold cave, in the Himalayas, there was the infamous Scooby Doo, his nephew Scrappy, his best friend Shaggy, Daphne and a little Siberian con artist kid named Flim Flam. They were searching for the 13th and final ghost that they released from the Chest Of Demons. They had already caught 12 of the ghosts. Their friend, a warlock named Vincent Van Ghoul, called them on their crystal ball. Little did they know, this quest for the final demon wouldn't end so well…

Vincent: "Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Flim Flam, I have some news for you all."

Flim Flam: "What's up Vince?"

Vincent: "The 13th ghost, who is named Asmodeus, is near your area. Be on the lookout for it."

Scrappy: "Sure thing Mr. Van Ghoul." He said proudly.

Shaggy: "Like if it's here then let's leave."

Scooby: "Reah!" He whimpered.

Daphne: "No Shaggy, this is the final ghost we have to capture. We handled 12 of these demons. One more won't kill us."

Shaggy: "Like I hope not."

Then the 13th ghost appeared out of nowhere. With fire in his hands, red skin, eyes that glow orange and yellow, big claws and horns. Almost looking like the devil himself.

Asmodeus: "GIVE ME THE CHEST!" He screamed in anger.

Scrappy: "Listen you mean old ghostie, you'll never get this chest! Tadadadadadaaaaa! Puppyyyy Powerrrr!" He said in excitement, as he ran towards the ghost.

The puppy tried to fight the ghost, but Asmodeus was just too powerful. He hit Scrappy only once, but it was a hard hit. Scrappy then fell to the ground, unconsciously…

Scooby and Flim Flam: "Scrappy!" They both yelled, with tears in their eyes.

Flim Flam ran to pick up Scrappy and dodged every fireball the ghost was trying to hit him with.

The ghost started to attack Daphne and Shaggy but Vincent came in running and used his warlock powers to teleport them back to safety. They ended up back in Vincent's castle, where they had to break the awful news to him.

Vincent: "Is everyone alright?"

Flim Flam: "Not everyone, unfortunately. The 13th ghost attacked Scrappy. You gotta save him Vince! He's my best friend, I don't know what I would do without him." He said while crying.

Vincent: "I'll try my best, Flim Flam. I'll tell you all what happens soon." Then he left.

Scooby was wiping the tears from his eyes. He couldn't believe it, his own nephew almost got killed. Shaggy was comforting him and Daphne was comforting Flim Flam.

Shaggy: "Like don't worry Scoob, he'll be alright. Vincent knows how to heal him."

Scooby: "I hope so Raggy."

A few hours later…

Vincent: "Scrappy will okay. He's still unconscious for now but I've healed his wounds. He'll wake up soon."

Daphne: "Thank you, Vincent."

That night, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne had left the Himalayas. But not before saying goodbye to their friends.

Flim Flam: "Are you sure you want to leave. I mean, why can't I come with you guys?"

Daphne: "We have to leave, Scooby won't stop having nightmares about the ghosts we faced, and Asmodeus already hurt Scrappy. We don't want the same thing happening to you, us or Vincent."

Flim Flam: "But…" He said while sobbing.

Shaggy: "Like don't worry, we'll come back for you.

Scooby: "Please take care of Scrappy while we're gone."

Flim Flam: "Sure thing, Scooby."

Daphne: "And Vincent, please watch Flim Flam for us."

Vincent: "Will do, Daphne."

The two teenage sleuths and their dog got on their plane, waved goodbye to their friends one last time, and flew away. Their friends waved back and walked away in sadness.

CHAPTER 2: Secrets Aren't Buried Forever

It was a calm, warm and sunny summer day. Mystery Inc. were relaxing by the pool in their backyard.

Fred: "It sure is a perfect day isn't it?"

Daphne: "Yeah…"

Velma walks toward them with a crystal ball in her hand.

Velma: "Umm, what's this?" She says as she reaches out the crystal for the gang to observe.

Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby gasped. Their secret was out now. The secret that they hated the most.

Shaggy: "Like please put that away."

Velma: "Why should I?"

Fred: "I don't remember getting a crystal ball."

The ball then lit up a green light and Vincent appeared.

Vincent: "Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby, you must come to the Himalayas right now."

Shaggy: "Like, why?"

Vincent: "I found the 13th ghost again! You have to capture him and seal the Chest Of Demons forever!"

Daphne: "We're on our way, Vincent!"

Vincent disappeared and the crystal ball's green light went out.

Velma: "Who's Vincent? What's a Chest Of Demons?"

Daphne: "Velma, there's something that the three of us haven't told you and Fred yet…"

Fred: "Well then, what is it Daph?"

An hour of Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby telling Fred and Velma what happened when they were away has passed…

Velma: "Don't be ridiculous. Ghosts aren't real."

Shaggy: "Like they are. We just told you we saw them."

Fred: "Are you insane? You guys hunted the 13 most powerful ghosts with Scrappy Doo and this kid named Flim Flam and you never told us? Why?"

Daphne: "Well you see, Scrappy got hurt badly by the 13th ghost. Scooby and Flim Flam were devastated. Ghost hunting wouldn't be the same without him. Besides, we wouldn't want the same thing happening to anyone else. So, we had to leave Flim Flam, Vincent and Scrappy behind. We promised to never speak of it again because it brings up painful memories."

Fred: "I'm sorry that happened to Scrappy, Scooby . But, didn't you ever think that it would come up again one day?"

Scooby: "It's okay…" He then sighed.

Shaggy: "Like we were hoping it wouldn't, but now I guess we have to hunt the last ghost."

Daphne: "Let's go you two! Velma and Fred, you both stay behind." She said as she put on her old jumpsuit and then hopped into the red van.

Fred: "Who said you were the leader and why should we stay behind?"

Daphne: "I used to be the leader while you two were away. You both haven't dealt with real ghosts before. It's too dangerous."

Velma: "I guess we'll see you soon."

Both Fred and Velma waved goodbye to their friends as they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Secrets Aren't Buried Forever

It was a calm, warm and sunny summer day. Mystery Inc. were relaxing by the pool in their backyard.

Fred: "It sure is a perfect day isn't it?"

Daphne: "Yeah…"

Velma walks toward them with a crystal ball in her hand.

Velma: "Umm, what's this?" She says as she reaches out the crystal for the gang to observe.

Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby gasped. Their secret was out now. The secret that they hated the most.

Shaggy: "Like please put that away."

Velma: "Why should I?"

Fred: "I don't remember getting a crystal ball."

The ball then lit up a green light and Vincent appeared.

Vincent: "Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby, you must come to the Himalayas right now."

Shaggy: "Like, why?"

Vincent: "I found the 13th ghost again! You have to capture him and seal the Chest Of Demons forever!"

Daphne: "We're on our way, Vincent!"

Vincent disappeared and the crystal ball's green light went out.

Velma: "Who's Vincent? What's a Chest Of Demons?"

Daphne: "Velma, there's something that the three of us haven't told you and Fred yet…"

Fred: "Well then, what is it Daph?"

An hour of Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby telling Fred and Velma what happened when they were away has passed…

Velma: "Don't be ridiculous. Ghosts aren't real."

Shaggy: "Like they are. We just told you we saw them."

Fred: "Are you insane? You guys hunted the 13 most powerful ghosts with Scrappy Doo and this kid named Flim Flam and you never told us? Why?"

Daphne: "Well you see, Scrappy got hurt badly by the 13th ghost. Scooby and Flim Flam were devastated. Ghost hunting wouldn't be the same without him. Besides, we wouldn't want the same thing happening to anyone else. So, we had to leave Flim Flam, Vincent and Scrappy behind. We promised to never speak of it again because it brings up painful memories."

Fred: "I'm sorry that happened to Scrappy, Scooby . But, didn't you ever think that it would come up again one day?"

Scooby: "It's okay…" He then sighed.

Shaggy: "Like we were hoping it wouldn't, but now I guess we have to hunt the last ghost."

Daphne: "Let's go you two! Velma and Fred, you both stay behind." She said as she put on her old jumpsuit and then hopped into the red van.

Fred: "Who said you were the leader and why should we stay behind?"

Daphne: "I used to be the leader while you two were away. You both haven't dealt with real ghosts before. It's too dangerous."

Velma: "I guess we'll see you soon."

Both Fred and Velma waved goodbye to their friends as they drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Family Reunion

Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne arrived at Vincent's castle in the Himalayas.

Daphne: *opens the doors* "Wow, this place hasn't changed one bit."

Shaggy: "I wonder if this place has food, right Scoob?"

Scooby: "Reah!" *Scooby then laughs*

The trio walked up the stairs and found Vincent in his room.

Vincent: "Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby! Glad you made it!"

Daphne: "We're happy to be here too, Vince."

Vincent: "Listen, the 13th ghost has been torturing me, Flim Flam and Scrappy for years. You have to help us capture him."

Shaggy: "Okay Vincent, like we will. By the way, where are those two anyway?"

Vincent: "They've been living with me ever since you three left. They're in their rooms at the moment."

Daphne: "Thanks Vincent."

They had walked down the hallway to find the room that the now grown up puppy and con artist child were in.

Daphne: "Flim Flam? Scrappy?"

Flim Flam: "Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby? Is it really you guys?" He said. Wearing a yellow jacket with a dark gray shirt and pants and the same red sneakers he wore as a kid.

Shaggy: "Of course it's us!"

Flim Flam ran up to hug them.

Scooby: "Hey Scrappy!"

Scrappy: "Uncle Scooby!" He said with excitement. He was wearing a black leather jacket. He ran up to hug his uncle.

Daphne: "We missed you both!"

Flim Flam: "Like we missed you guys too!"

Shaggy: "Like wow, you guys grew up fast."

Scooby: "Too fast."

Flim Flam: "Well, we were both due for a growth spurt. Especially Scrappy. Haha."

Scrappy: "Wow thanks, I love to be reminded that I was shorter than you, Flim." He said sarcastically.

Daphne: "So Vince told us that Asmodeus is torturing him and you two."

Scrappy: "Yeah, he almost killed us a couple of times. He really hates us."

Shaggy: "Like don't worry, we'll help you capture him."

Flim Flam: "You will?''

Scooby: "Sure!"

Flim Flam: "Thanks guys! You know, I've always thought of Daphne as a mother figure and Vincent and Shaggy as father figures. Since my real mother and father abandoned me when I was younger. They left me on the streets and never came back."

Daphne: "Awww Flim Flam, I'm sorry that your parents abandoned you. I never told you this but you were always like a son to me."

Flim Flam: "It's okay, Daphne." *smiles at her*

Scrappy: "I was in a similar situation. My father that ran away from my mother and I before I was born because he couldn't handle raising a child. So, he left her with me. That's why you were so important to me, Uncle Scoob. You were like a father to me more than my real father was."

Scooby: "I'm sorry your dad ran away from you, Scrappy. To be honest, you were like the son I never had."

Scrappy: "It's fine. I don't need him."

Shaggy: "I guess we're all like a family."

Daphne: "Come on gang, we've got ourselves a ghost to catch!"

They all stormed off and looked for the ghost…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: An Old Enemy

The gang were down in the same deep, cold and dark cave they were once in. It brought back an unbearable, painful, and awful memory.

Shaggy: "Like do we really have to be down here?"

Flim Flam: "Yeah, this place brings back bad memories."

Scrappy: "Relax guys, I'm not going to let Asmodeus hurt me again. Besides, I'm tough enough to stop him now."

Daphne: "Wait… do you hear something?"

A loud crumbling noise was heard. The 13th ghost appeared once again. He was ready to attack with the fire in his claws.

All: *screams*

Scrappy: "I'm gonna show you who's the tough guy around here!" He ran up to the ghost and tackled him.

Shaggy: "Scoob! Get the chest out. Like now!"

Scooby pulls out the chest and opens it. A strong wind comes out and it sucks Asmodeus in. The chest then closes. Finally the ghost was captured. The Chest of Demons was sealed forever.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: A Nice Conclusion

Vincent: "I just want to thank you kids for capturing Asmodeus. Now the Chest of Demons is sealed forever."

Shaggy: "Like it was nothing, Vince."

Scooby: "Where will the chest be kept now?"

Flim Flam: "Oh don't worry about that, Scoob. I put the chest back into the temple it came from before you released the ghosts."

Scrappy: "Let's just hope someone else won't find the chest and free the 13 ghosts." He said then laughed.

Daphne: "Well it looks like we resolved this chapter of our lives. Now Scooby, Shaggy and I have to get back to solving mysteries with Fred and Velma."

Vincent: "Too bad you three can't stay, looks like it'll be just Scrappy, Flim Flam and me for a while again."

Flim Flam: "How about Scrappy and I come with you guys? That way we don't have to split up again."

Scrappy: "Yeah! Also Flim's going to get to finally meet Fred and Velma. I haven't seen those two in forever."

Shaggy: "Sure you two can come with us!"

Scrappy: "Hey Mr. Van Ghoul, do you wanna come too?"

Vincent: "I'd love to come with you all, but I have to take care of the Van Ghoul castle. It's the only home I've ever known."

Scooby: "Well then, we'll see you soon Vincent."

Everyone went to hug Vincent one last time.

Vincent: "Love you guys."

Everyone else: "Love you too Vince."

The gang got into the red van and waved goodbye to their old friend.

Vincent: "Oh and Flim Flam, please stay out of trouble."

Flim Flam: "No promises, Vinny."

Vincent: "Haha. That's my boy." He then smiled at him.

The teens and their two dogs drove away and Vincent went back into his castle.

Scooby: "Scooby Dooby Doo!"

Flim Flam: "So long sports fans!"

Bogel and Weerd, the two ghosts that tricked Scooby into opening the chest, were watching from afar.

Bogel: "Well Weerd, it looks like we didn't get to stop them from catching the 13 ghosts."

Weerd: " You're right Bogel. I guess we'll have to wait until a new person comes. Then we can trick them into freeing the ghosts yet again."

Bogel: "Sounds like a good plan." He said then laughed.

The two ghosts ran off into the sunset, planning to get revenge.

THE END.


End file.
